1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil passage formed in a crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A V-type internal combustion engine is known wherein an oil supply path to a piston jet for injecting oil into a piston is formed in a bottom portion inside a V-shaped bank. In this prior art, a breather device is arranged such that the breather device covers an upper side of the oil supply path. Thus, oil which passes through the oil supply path is brought into a state where the temperature of the oil is liable to be elevated by heat transferred from a cylinder. At the same time, the oil supply path is brought into a state where the oil supply path is covered with the breather so that the temperature of oil is maintained. As a result, high temperature oil is supplied to the piston jet. See, for example, JP-A-2003-106132. In view of the cooling the piston, it is desirable that oil supplied to the piston jet is supplied such that the elevation of the oil temperature is suppressed as much as possible. Also in the case where a breather and an oil supply path are provided in the vicinity of the cylinder, there has been a demand for a structure that can maintain oil in the oil supply path at a low temperature.